


The little things

by Taboo_writter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean deserves sandwiches with the crust cut off, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No real timeline, Realization, fight me on this, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter





	The little things

In the end Dean's breaking point was the most simplistic thing. There wasn't a big boom or sacrifice no big death or impossible feat to be done. No time of despair or anxiety. It was a relatively calm sunday at noon.  
It began like every other day at the bunker had since Gabriel and Cass had become permanent fixtures. Sam dragged Gabriel out of bed to run, Dean had breakfast ready and a cup of coffee (that could potentially kill cockroaches that would otherwise survive atomic bombs) for Cass who would wake up wearing one Dean's or Sam's shirts (completely ignoring his ever growing wardrobe in favour of the softness from the worn in clothes of the brothers) and sleepily walk into the kitchen answering only in grunts until he finished his coffee. After breakfast Gabriel disappeared to ready his and Sam's chick-flick worthy date while Sam pointedly didn't pout over his lack of knowledge on his _surprise_ date.  
They quietly sat in the library for a while Sam and Cass played a game of chess while Dean checked out a new anime which was actually turning out pretty good. Then it happened. Dean was starting the 3rd episodes when Cass got up and walked towards the kitchen Dean only bother with a small glance away from the laptop to see Sam grabbing a book and leaning back. 15 minutes later when the main character was being chased down the high school corridors by an angry mob of girls for some pervy-ish reason or another Cass came back with two plates.  
It shouldn't have mattered. Any other day Dean wouldn't have noticed and it wouldn't have mattered but for whatever reason Dean _did_ look up and saw...well absolutely nothing special. Except well it was.  
Because Cass set a sandwich in front of Sam and it wasn't nothing especial in any way except that it was made in the 12-grain bread Sam liked, with no American cheese warmed probably in the stoves grill and cut into squares (because Sam is freak of nature who likes squares better than triangles). And then Sam smiled up at Cass and said thanks, Cass made the awkward head bow thing he does when someone thanks him and offered Sam a gummy grin and then settled a sandwich in the table next to Dean. Equally un-special except that it was made with white bread, extra American cheese, and bacon, it was cut into _4_ triangles instead of 2 and Cass had even cut off the crust.

  
Dean couldn't remember ever specifying his preference in sandwiches aloud ever. Except Dean was Dean and obsessed with food and couldn't shut his mouth half of the time so he probably had made of hand comments and argued with Sam about how triangles are clearly better than squares and ' _don't argue Sammy if you can't admit that shape affects taste why are we even bothering_ '.

  
But the crust. Dean had mentioned the crust exactly once before the apocalypse after the whole heaven incident. That was _years_ ago. Yet Cass _remembered_.  
It was such tiny minute detail but it might as well had been a giant neon sign. Because, the last time Dean had eaten a sandwich with no crust it was lovingly made by his mother.

  John never bothered to be with them long enough to make them anything and Dean never even _thought_ to asked Bobby. It became one of those things Dean had lost along with Mary. Yet here he was 36 years old with a sandwich cut in _four_ triangles crust cut off.  
Dean looked back up to see Sam's reaction and was answered with no reaction whatsoever. Because Sam wast eating his sandwich like it was an absolutely normal and ordinary thing that happened everyday to them. Like a literal _angel_ hadn't just made them a sandwich with the exact specification they had off handedly commented on to fit their individual taste.   Like Castiel hadn't just cut the crust off their sandwich.  
Sam must have felt Dean staring because he looked up and Dean's face must have displayed his thoughts because Sam suddenly sat up and looked at his sandwich the way Dean must have been looking at it. Like it was a _precious gift_. They looked at Cass who was sitting next to Dean reading a book oblivious to the awe in the brothers' eyes. Sam gave Dean a soft smile that spoke of grateful fondness for the angel who had sacrificed so much for them and continued to look after them without expecting anything in return. The angel who made them sandwiches with the crust cut off and smiled gummy grins at them when they thanked him as if he was surprise they notice he had done something. Who probably wouldn't understand how amazing it was of him to go the extra mile.  
"Is something wrong with the sandwich?"

Cad asked noticing that Dean hadn't touched it. Dean turned to him to explain that, no there is absolutely nothing wrong with the sandwich because its _perfect_. But as he does he sees the little wrinkle of worry and confusion in Cass' forehead and the amazing blue eyes and the obvious thought that he would probably re-make Dean's sandwich with the same amount of patience and love just because Dean asked and Dean can't help it he leans over and kisses the wrinkle in between Cass' big blues and when the elicits an adorably confused gasp and blush he peck Cass' lips and sits back taking a bite out of the sandwich that Cass had lovingly made for him. Ignoring Sam's knowing smirk and Cass adorable blush.

  Because maybe the world is a fucked up place and Dean doesn't get an apple pie life. But Sammy gets an Archangel willing to come back tp life just to protect him and his biggest problem at the moment is that he doesn't know where he is going for his surprise date. And Dean?  
Dean gets someone that looks after Sammy with love and gummy smiles, Dean gets blue worried eyes, secretive smiles, listening ears and sandwiches with the crust cut off. Dean gets an angel of the lord that loves him as much as Dean love him. And fuck it all because is the little things that matter.


End file.
